<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Céu - GaaNaru by Viciada333</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273155">Céu - GaaNaru</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viciada333/pseuds/Viciada333'>Viciada333</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Morte jovem, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viciada333/pseuds/Viciada333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaara sempre amou o céu</p><p>E agora se lembrava de tudo ao admirar o céu azul.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Céu - GaaNaru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gaara amava o céu</p><p> </p><p>Desde que era apenas uma criança</p><p> </p><p>Mesmo quando ele achava que sua única razão de viver era matar</p><p> </p><p>O céu continuava belo a seus olhos.</p><p> </p><p>Ele amava quando as nuvens não existiam deixando o céu azul limpo</p><p> </p><p>O sol brilhando e iluminando sua escuridão</p><p> </p><p>Assim como aquele garoto fez</p><p> </p><p>Uzumaki Naruto era seu céu</p><p> </p><p>Seus cabelos dourados brilhavam como o sol</p><p> </p><p>Seus olhos eram de uma cor azul limpa, como o céu sem nuvens</p><p> </p><p>Seu sorriso poderia iluminar até mesmo a mais pura escuridão</p><p> </p><p>Suas palavras davam esperança e alegria</p><p> </p><p>Sua voz era doce e animada</p><p> </p><p>Trazendo energia para aqueles que já desistiram </p><p> </p><p>Foi isso que Naruto fez consigo</p><p> </p><p>O rodeou de esperança </p><p> </p><p>Foi assim que Gaara descobriu o amor</p><p> </p><p>Seu peito se enchia de alegria quando Naruto sorria pra si</p><p> </p><p>Seu estômago parecia estar repleto de borboletas</p><p> </p><p>E ele não queria desistir dessas sensações</p><p> </p><p>Não estava disposto a soltar seu céu</p><p> </p><p>Gaara teria que morrer antes que o brilho dos olhos de Naruto se apagassem.</p><p> </p><p>No dia em que ele morreu</p><p> </p><p>Seu último pensamento foi em como ele não seria capaz de ver o céu</p><p> </p><p>Um pingo de água caiu em seu rosto</p><p> </p><p>Ele abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que viu foi um anjo</p><p> </p><p>Logo reconheceu os olhos repletos de dor e molhados do seu céu</p><p> </p><p>Ele nunca esqueceu do sorriso brilhante que Naruto deu ao ver que ele estava vivo.</p><p> </p><p>Gaara observou o céu</p><p> </p><p>Hoje tinham nuvens</p><p> </p><p>Ele fechou os olhos e Naruto imediatamente apareceu em sua mente</p><p> </p><p>Ele não gostava de quando tinha nuvens</p><p> </p><p>Lhe lembrava de quando Naruto chorou</p><p> </p><p>Uzumaki Naruto roubou seu coração e sua mente de uma maneira que Gaara não pensava ser possível</p><p> </p><p>Mas aqui estava ele</p><p> </p><p>Observando o céu para superar a saudades que sentia.</p><p> </p><p>Gaara olhou para o céu sorrindo</p><p> </p><p>Eram seus momentos finais</p><p> </p><p>Com seus 19 anos e as saudades que torduravam seu coração a mêses</p><p> </p><p>Seus olhos se fechavam lentamente</p><p> </p><p>'Me espere Naruto</p><p> </p><p>Eu estou chegando'</p><p> </p><p>Gaara viu a figura de Naruto o olhando com um sorriso</p><p> </p><p>Então</p><p> </p><p>Ele finalmente fechou seus olhos para se juntar a seu namorado</p><p> </p><p>A sua esperança</p><p> </p><p>A sua luz</p><p> </p><p>O seu céu.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>